


Sonic Flash Fiction x7

by IZZYCHAN13



Category: Sonic - Fandom, Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Humor, Love, Multi, One Shot Collection, Shipping, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IZZYCHAN13/pseuds/IZZYCHAN13
Summary: (Complete)Sonic and Co. has way too many fan pieces, to where many ideas have already been done to death. But I'm still a casual fan of the franchise so I felt compelled to do something with it. My version of choice takes after the hodgepodge universe of the Archie Comics, to give an example. I actually haven't read much of that comic series so most of my sources come from various games, the Sonic X anime, and the American Sonic cartoons (I'll allude to a specific one in the to-be-completed mini-"chapters"). Yes; I've seen the Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie OVA and it's great, but I won't be using it here  ^^;Ships?? Ships. And friendships! 8D
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Bokkun | Messenger Robo/Cream the Rabbit, Cosmo the Seedrian/Miles "Tails" Prower, Cream the Rabbit/Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Rouge the Bat/Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Vanilla the Rabbit/Vector the Crocodile
Kudos: 12





	1. Mr. Sunshine

There he was again, being the sourpuss. A hand lightly brushed upon his shoulder as the sign that his solitude was over. A muted grunt before he scooted to his side to give his teammate a place to sit.

“Hello handsome~”

“Uph..” Eyes simply not meeting hers; the black hedgehog was having another one of his brooding episodes. The bat sighed and let him be for a few minutes…. “Hello, Rouge.” Red irises glittered for a brief second in noticing the untamed sea within hers. He could have smiled in that moment, face remained somber. The female parted her lips slightly as a friendly nuance, “Good to see you alive and kickin’.”

A small chuckle, “Alive as I can be, being here..” Glancing at his open gloved hands as if he had no clue what they were; one formed into a fist and its ring on the wrist glowed—with what color Rouge couldn’t tell as it went away just as quick. The man finally let his mind and body relax, propping himself up on bent arms to see the dusk under clouded skies. The colors popping through were vibrant, to say the least, “Beautiful evening.”

“Why thank you Shadow~!” Fingers at her chin with semi-mocking puckered lips.

“Not _you_..!” He laughed, “I meant…” The girl just looked at him, curious for what he would say next. It was hard for anyone to get into a conversation with the public nuisance (if not threat). The bat happened to be one of the few who deeply appreciated whatever time and dialogue he could give. For being the Ultimate Lifeform, so called, Shadow was certainly inept in everyday mannerisms.

And who could blame him? Last time he got attached to someone…

“Are you okay, Rouge?” The side closest to her tensed to her naked concern, even more so when the touch refused to go.

“Are, _you?_ ” Searching for an answer unreadable in his present features; one brow on him lowered, “Of course I am.”

Rouge grinned, “You’re horrible at lying.” Inching ever closer and he repelling until his weight was too crooked to be sustained, “ow.”

“Careful not to hit your head there, hon—don’t want to risk losing your new memories.” Fingers barely covered an innocent giggle as she backed off without his say so. He lay planted on the wooden deck of the patio of a high rise apartment. Lips tensed and loosened as if to protest her actions, “.. Can; can you stop trying to..?”

“What?” Crossing her legs letting one dangle, “Making you feel like an actual Mobian? With feelings, hopes and dreams? Something more than a _science experiment?_ ”

Shadow breathed in sharply, “I’m not against being accepted by you, and some others, as ‘normal’ or just ‘odd’.” Fingers curled trying to grip at the sanded, lacquered bark, barely managing to get in the satined tips into the cracks.

The female understood, lying beside him despite the chilly breeze just starting around them. Wings folded to keep part of her warm. “You’re worried..? For me? Or, that I might hurt you?” Voice lowered to a soft, silky whisper. Nothing she could do—she had no intent—could seduce the guy. He stared at her steady gaze in disbelief, if not humored, “How could you _hurt_ me??”

It wasn’t the first time Rouge got this close. If others wanted to be near her, fine—although she was immune to the fleeting affections of those who gawked at her for physical beauty alone. There was on her part a pressing need, however, to try to help this sorry thing with relationship issues. Trust issues to be more exact.

A hand reached for his, she took note of the distance between them and kept it that way even as the other allowed entry, his hand opening slowly to mesh with hers—merely platonic by his viewpoint.

“Did she ever hug you, Shadow?” Blinking in the dark was his response, not knowing ‘yea’ or ‘nay’. A tiny gulp less out of nervousness and more out of nostalgia, however distorted and fuzzy it was. “May I?”

The hedgehog turned his back to her, but was verbally neutral. Breathing kept in check as she wrapped arms around his—going for the torso or neck would surely end in a brief skirmish and loads of laughs on her end. It would also interrupt Omega’s recharging session.

“Hmm..” Face resting against his sore neck, “Are you feeling good, or bad?”

“N-neither,” exhaling for the nth time, “Just.. strange. Very strange..” And yet, a shy hand rose just enough for the girl to notice and grip onto firmly. Rouge hummed a little in the cold, wanting to soothe her current project. “We’re just ‘friends’, right?”

“Always, hon—whatever you want us to be.”

The black creature’s frame collapsed in her hold, exhausted and relieved if not needy after all, “Ok...”


	2. I’m Batman

Angel Island, in the middle of the night.. A red creature lied nearby stone steps in what was hopefully a deep slumber. A slight blush on his cheeks and a soft smile. The glow of the Master Emerald washed over the shrine and over him—the perfect night light.

A young woman slipped down out of the trees, cushioning her landing with an outstretched hand. Ears perked to the sound of the echidna, half-hoping he wouldn’t wake. “Poor guy. Looks so tired.” Head turned slightly, smirking just a tad. The bat lady would only take a couple jewels; it would make the following search more urgent if she bagged all Chaos Emeralds at once.

“It’s just business, love,” petting the side of his head and then his face. Laughing a little inside, Rouge had a finger stroke his cheek and lips.. He was such a cute boy.

“Uh..?” Even more so when he got angry, “Wh—Who’s..?” Stirring. The female stopped stalling and was about to take off. “Mmh..!” She then wheeled around making a rash decision, “Guess who~” Beaming with the sack slung behind her back. The gems inside were red and violet; after a few seconds they emitted their distinctive glow through the velvet covering.

“Who?” Groaning in lifting himself up—vision clearing to notice a familiar physique—wings spread in a show of pride and playful courtship. The girl’s lips shone under the light of the giant green emerald than of that of the moon—“h--Hey!”

Despite the lack of blood to his brain, he lunged forward blindly at the thief who merely hopped and bounced on his noggin—“What—?!”

“Too slow.” Behind him now. Knuckles’ fists clenched together to bare the bone at the woman’s teasing breath. He whirled for a punch and again missed her, flitting above him. “Damn you..!”

“Knuckie;” giving a pout of her rose tinted lip, “language.”

Immediately the echidna took to the air to chase down the intruder with no end in sight. Flirtation from a distance and obvious-meaning gestures rattled him, face gone as red as he, “You get back here!”

“Ahh, nope~!” A wild hand suddenly pulled on her wing but failed to get a grip—it rather yanked at the tail end—“ _Yipe!_ ”

Rouge was caught off guard just enough for Knuckles to turn her ‘round and get a stronghold on her, “Uh oh..!” Squirming around wouldn’t help. Knowing that Screw Kick too well, the male locked her legs with his own, not seeming to mind at all how close they were because of it.

“Mnnh—! Knuckles..!” Resisting still as the guy tried taking the bag away, “N-no fair..!”

Both couldn’t stop blushing despite this, glaring at each other. One being more carefree about it.. After all, “What’s the worst you can do, honey?”

Violet irises flashed with a hint of danger—the woman gasped as lips latched onto hers, “amnh—!”

Was he still dreaming??

“Knuckles…” Letting out a small moan as his mouth traveled from the jaw line to the neck—all to have her let go of the artifacts in her possession, “Give, them back, to me.”

Her arm stretched back; to make the mission harder, Rouge’s hips pushed forward as she crooned to this boy’s attack, “Please..~” holding his chin with her free hand to continue their kiss until they were short of breathing.

“Ah, haa..”

“Ooh..” She gave the younger teen a sly smile, “Well hello to you too.”

Panting, putting on a confident smirk before giving his nose to hers, “Long time no see.”

“Likewise.” The weights in velvet were lifting on their own, infused with an energy that they didn’t bother to try and understand, even as they threatened to float away. “You do a lousy job at protecting these, Knux.”

A bead of sweat rolled down his face in embarrassment.

“Tell you what. You can have them back— _If_ you release me, and let me,” delicate fingers walked up his chest, resting on its crescent moon, “spend some quality time with you? Since, I bet, _that’s_ what you were dreaming about, hm?”

‘Knux’ leaned back too casually, so she could rest upon him in the night sky, “.. I wasn’t dreaming.. But, remembering.” Loosening his legs to let her go.

The bat lady was free to bolt right out of there; the velvet bag was dropped instead with no harm to the Emeralds, which safely landed back on their respective pedestals as summoned by their Mother. The two creatures were soon grounded not too far away, enjoying each other’s company until the break of dawn. Or even longer; Rouge didn’t want to leave him yearning again.


	3. Green Thumb

Tails was the type to keep up a schedule if he could help it—that would be when his lab wasn’t being overrun by friends and enemies alike during a mission. It was now a time of peace so sleeping in was an option; he refused to do so as he had someone on his mind that needed companionship.

He found a soft cotton robe in his organized closet to wrap it ‘round to prepare for the chilly air. It wouldn’t be too much time outside in the cold, with his handy Thermos making his way into the hydroponic greenhouse spruced up with his tinkering. The fox took a long sip of the medium roast splashed with a little cream, “Ah; good morning.”

He got to ready his devices to feed and water the plants. A cornucopia of color; types edible and inedible showed off their good traits. The sun shone through the trees just enough to provide comfortable ambience. Tails yawned despite the influx of caffeine, working his way through the sea of green. He had become much more aware of the hidden power of loving one’s plants.

“This’ll help you grow big and strong.” A tomato on its vine arched upward in good health, leaves unfurled as if to sunbathe. Tails recalled in his currently fuzzy memory of Sonic’s compliments to the chef when the abundant crop (including onions) made its way into a picnic dinner. He giggled at the other positive reviews from the rest of the gang..

The pre-teen then turned his head slightly to check on the status of a particular flower. It was as delicate as it was beautiful; white petals had taken on a rare luminance. Its home was a white pot of decent size with white metal ringlets decorating the rim. Some engravings could be seen if the path of the light was just right.

“Hello, Cosmo.” Slow in his walking towards her—at least, he believed it was. It wouldn’t communicate as he did. If it was really Cosmo, the fox had no clue if she would remember her time from months past.

His hesitant fingers hovered near. A thin vine stretched out and curled over the index before it gave the glove a single stroke. It knew he was here. Gulping down insecurity, a fresh smile featured on red cheeks, “You look good today,” wishing to be much closer but the risk of destruction was too great.

.. If only they had known sooner.

She didn’t deserve this fate; that was a thought that still nagged in the back of the kid’s mind despite the context of why her sacrifice was made. They were mere minutes—seconds—away from perishing under Metarex rule simply because they shared air with Nature as so-called unworthy Beasts. Tails convinced himself that Sonic would be able to make a last ditch effort as he always did to save the day and return beloved Cosmo whole. His frame shook violently for hours after all was said and done; the boy fought himself from lashing out at his hero—physically even—but it wouldn’t change a thing.

Prower shook his head of any emerging negative thoughts. The girl turned woman was right here in front of him.

The flower received its share of nutrients from a special liquid blend which had the slightest sea green tint; the young scientist gave a small sigh.. Cosmo, matured into Hover Form, was something that inspired him enough to try his hesitant hand at emulating it on canvas. It wasn’t near the ethereal sight that the team witnessed, so it was stashed underneath his bedframe. The raining Sakura petals surrounding a confident figure, becoming the trunk that firmly held its ground to avert the disaster in their universe—bathed in white light nearly blinding.

‘White Seed’. The unwilling spy to a mortal enemy that only fought for its own survival—however deluded the mission seemed, it was hard not to at least emphasize with it.

But with all the animosity between the races, how could a Beast feel so connected to a plant creature? To this day it was still a mystery—Tails had to admit that his way of socializing with others was hindered by his obsessive nature. Any conversation would usually lead itself to his field of interest and work got in the way of play more often than not. Then again, everyone else seemed to expect that from the little genius so no real emotional connection could happen. That was, until he met the soft-spoken alien. Whether it was from an initial urge to protect or guide, or just following orders, the canine couldn’t help it. Why was she so kind—so patient?

This relationship was just an innocent longing, Tails believed. Upon hearing the rumor on their visit to the Marmolin planet he did get a little nervous.. Her soft smile erased it all while they were in the pool of glowing blue. The inhabitants of that place believed they were destined to always be together.

For that reason, bent on rare faith alone, Miles wanted so much to believe that they would be together someday as any fated couple should be.

“Knock knock, little buddy.” Sonic had snuck in through the door, slightly kept ajar as he leaned on the edge of the padded glass wall. The yellow fox was in too much of a trance to leap up in fear or embarrassment; he merely turned his head slightly hardly seeing vivid green irises, “Hey, Sonic.”

The flower gave the slightest bow as if greeting the blue hedgehog, who flashed a grin in response before closing the door politely before Tails was in the correct mindset to raise his voice at him for letting in the unwanted cold. “Good morning to you too, mi’lady.”

“.. Something came up?” Adjusting his sash on the robe, covering up more of himself for no real need.

Sonic scratched his ear, “No; just wanted to drop by and check up on ya. I know that you could get bored and start up some crazy project when our backs are turned.” He chuckled, “You’ve settled down some though, haven’t you?” Drawing a line with his eyes in between the young fox and the potted plant—a blush grew on Prower’s features but he never protested. He was grateful that the older guy didn’t start laughing, but only hid a close-lipped smile under gloved fingers.

“She’s gotten real pretty; you’ve done well helping her out..” The boy could only nod, his hands meshed in anxiety. Although Sonic didn’t show it, his heart harbored pity for his friend, who took the brunt of the pain of loss of their new companion. Eyes closed a little while, mind wandering back to the short but meaningful conversation between him and Lucas a little after the crew settled back on Earth.. Body under the shade of a giving tree, this temporary harmony was not meant to be.. That was Lucas’ claim.

The teen opened his eyes to the sight of a sad, lovestruck Beast with a product of Nature. Arms folded on the sterile table keeping their respectable distance. Sky blue eyes welling up with raw emotion..

This was all the proof the hedgehog needed to refute the poisonous notion.

Sonic reached out to Miles ‘Tails’ Prower with a slight extension of his arm and words which fell on deaf ears. Regardless, the young scientist turned gardener accepted the invitation and wiped away a tear, looking back on Cosmo who waved silently as her goodbye, ever bright.


	4. Tea Time

Their morning was pretty busy although to Cream it was just fun. Fresh baked goods were cooling on their designated racks and she couldn’t wait to decorate them. Cheese got close to the sugar cookies—“They’re still hot—don’t burn yourself.”

“Chao..” Sitting back dejectedly only to perk right back up when Vanilla returned from yet another round of errands. Its wings flapped excitedly in greeting her. “Hello Cheese! Aww,” letting the creature hug around her neck.

“Hi Mama~!” Making sure to hook onto the counter lest she fall from the kitchen stool, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Vanilla laughed in a melodious way. “What is it?”

“Your face,” gently wiping her daughter’s cheek, “has batter all over. You’re doing a lot of hard work love—

“So is Cheese.” Said chao raised its arms to showcase itself—it held onto a spoon that was suspiciously clean; it may have licked it.

The napkin rubbed away the stains on Cream’s face, “Shh..”

They were expecting company; soon enough the doorbell rang and Vanilla opened the door wide, “How nice of you to join us! Good afternoon.”

A gruff clearing of the throat, “Yes, well—hello—we’re here on business, right boys?” The chameleon and kid bee gave a nod of their heads; Charmy then caught sight of Cream and waved frantically, “Hey there!”

The bunny smiled; she had freshened up and had a ball in her hands on her way out into the backyard. The boy followed. “Where do you think you’re going??” The crocodile yanked the helmet up to which the kid yelped in surprise, “Job comes first!”

Vanilla giggled which caught the man off guard, getting a little blush on his cheeks. “It’s alright.” 

Espio smiled, “Thank you Vanilla; it’s better that he goes. We need to discuss something serious.. Charmy has a tendency to trivialize everything.” Vector shook his head vigorously, “No; he’s stayin’!” Placing the bee roughly into the first seat he saw—“Oof!” 

The kid started to whine out loud starting up crocodile tears until he caught the scent of sweet bread and said sugar and chocolate chip cookies—“Yum~!” Reaching for them without hesitance to which Espio gave him a cold stare with a discreet tapping on his folded arm. At the very least, Charmy gave his thanks before scarfing a danish down.

What followed, accompanied by Darjeeling tea, was a summary of a certain egghead’s newfound plan to override “flimsy” Mobian laws in order to place himself on “top of the world” as it were. Things weren’t getting done; the doctor was convinced he could diplomatically rule the people, touting his accomplishments in energy and transportation among other modernizations. Knowing that his seemingly good intentions usually went astray, Team Chaotix wanted in to see if there was anything that could be done to block this movement. What they found in their archive research was a document of an almost forgotten era where a royal family called the shots. The people were supposedly happy within this monarchial system…

“It’s not that we see you as old or anything,” Vector said, “But we did some more digging and found an illustrated image of,” placing a photocopy on the tablecloth, “what looks like,” pushing it forward with a moment’s breath, “a much younger you.”

Vanilla glanced at the photo once, then smiled before going neutral. Gold tinged irises looking on as Charmy slipped out under the table in a clear attempt to sneak away. When the detective leader tried grabbing for him blindly, keeping his eye on the interviewee, Vanilla urged the bee to play outside. The man retracted his hand and tapped his fingers on the draped wood finish, unable to hold back another blush. After some silence due to a stroll down memory lane on the rabbit’s part, Espio chimed in, “Vanilla; what do you know about the Royal Family?” 

She shook her head, the tiniest crease between her brows. The green creature gulped up the rest of the freshly poured hot liquid, nearly burning his tongue and palette in the process. Vanilla couldn’t have lived that long..! He shook his head remembering the general age of the girl in the image.

“I used to be a volunteer—I would take care of the younger kids..” The mother looked away for a moment, “Though I know that one of them was considered royalty, it wouldn’t be wise to..” Pursing her lips before letting out a tiny sigh, “I don’t believe.. that she would want to come back really, under the spotlight.. Times have changed.”

“.. She??” Espio’s monotonous tone broke for a moment in surprise, “How old?” Vanilla wouldn’t tell them about that.. The fuchsia reptile sighed and leaned back, hoping not to break house code in kicking up his heels on the embroidered spread. The woman was setting up barriers quick and it would be high time to give up on information gathering for the day.

Vector gave pause before clearing his throat politely, “Perhaps, M’am, we should bring the discussion outside? The fresh air might, freshen your mind..!” Espio rolled his eyes upward knowing the crocodile’s ulterior motive all too well.


	5. Playtime

Bokkun peered around the area he was floating around in, realizing that he was a few feet away from his crush’s home, “Oh!” Diving headfirst into a bush—luckily didn’t have any thorns. Barely peeked above the leaves to see Cream spiking the ball on the volleyball court with Cheese subbing in for the serves. “Wow..!” Heart aflutter at her determination on an angelic face. The bee then got into his line of sight to return the ball. The kid robot gasped, “What??” Hiding from the bunny’s sudden stare his way.

“You lost this one~!” Charmy noted the direction of her eyes and followed suit. Bokkun kept his tin mouth shut despite the hot rush of jealousy, “Mmph..!” The girl crept close, “Someone there?” Curiosity about to make a discovery, she was caught off guard by a shadow of a Shadow—“eep!” Bee Boy zipped right up to the hedgehog’s stern face, “You’d better have a good reason to be here of all places Mister!” The older guy only raised a brow as his ‘hello’.

The rabbit’s expression was unreadable, save for the slight pink in her cheeks. Her chao friend poked her shoulder to get her back to Planet Mobius.

“I’m here on a mission; is Vanilla inside?”

“Yeah, she’s in with my team—should be if Vector isn’t taking so long..!” Giggling madly. Shadow managed to pass him off, “What are you doing besides wasting your time then?” Charmy puffed his cheeks, keeping both peace and his pride intact. The girl spoke up. Still in hiding, Bokkun’s hearing receptors honed in on the meek voice before peering from the bottom of the shrub.

“W-would you have time to, at least, have something to eat?” The black creature blinked once while looking down, “I’m not here to eat, Cream.” Typically, a decline of a well-meaning offer would be accented with a gruff tone. Here he was apologetic—then again seeing her upset would be unbearable for anyone. The Egg minion saw that her face went shades darker, a hand failed to cover it up. Aghast, said robot realized, “Why you..!”

The insect who only saw a normal conversation and was holding Cheese near his shoulder had a second to react before a small thing burst out of the green with fire, “You!!” Pointing a stubby index at the hedgehog, “Just l--!

Shadow had swiped him off the air by one of the horns and gave a signature glare. 

“What are you doing here??” The other young boy inquired almost mockingly with a wide smirk. He sensed something more than what the tin can wanted to admit.

Vanilla and Vector were taking a pleasant stroll through the rose garden, having left Espio behind on the roof (he wanted to meditate instead). They both noticed the commotion in the yard—

“What is Charmy doing..? Is that one of the doctor’s minions? And Shadow??”

Said hedgehog had thrown the little thing as far as he could into the sky and a shrill voice could be heard, “You stupidhead! I’m telling!!”

Vanilla only blinked in place of worry, before going on as if nothing had happened in those moments. In contrast, Vector got a hold of her arm, gently so, “Don’t you want to see if your little one’s ok??”

Vanilla smiled, “Shadow is a welcome guest here; he may not look the type but he’s very appreciative of our company, and the pastries. I’ll make sure he sticks around for those.” The man scratched his forehead, humming in thought; the hedgehog was nothing but hostile to him and his team. Shaking his head, his mind caught up to resume the walk. There was a question that he was meaning to ask her but drew a blank; he peered to the side and almost gulped.

“Something wrong?” Vector turned red, “N-Nothin’..!” Her gloved fingers touched his cheek, “But you’re feverish..!” The shine of the cufflink from the setting sun made the guy shut his eyes, “So??”

The woman placed that hand on her hip, “If you need medicine you only have to say so.” The tone was missing its sugar and it made the other animal all the more nervous. The next line was said so quickly that it took some seconds to process as lisps and stumbling of words were everywhere, “Can we go on a picnic together someday?”

He just had to wait when they were alone to ask such a simple thing. 

Vanilla’s reaction was mute; she prodded her chin and nodded in the affirmative. Vector then distanced in that moment, suddenly marching back to the house fists in the air and calling out to the chameleon who hadn’t observed a thing saying they were leaving. Miss Vanilla, with the other arm supporting the elbow was worried to ask what he was planning to bring, as in this state Vector might end up tripping over himself again.


	6. Nightingale

“Ahh--choo!” An irritated nose wet with another rush of fluid and frustration, “ohh!” Falling back into bed onto a pillow that was fluffed just enough. He should have at least had a scarf on before venturing into the artic region to sabotage another one of the Egg’s plans. 

“Why now?” The hedgehog held his breath as another stepped inside the room. Her pink quills hid behind a white nurse’s cap that belonged to a certain rabbit for just these kinds of situations. Cobalt pretended to be resting, however fitfully, “Annhm..” Several beads of sweat were patted away by a cool towel. A sense of relief washed over him. He opened one eye to catch a glimpse of the girl.

“Hope you get better soon.” Amy was whispering it to herself in order not to have the boy stir.

Sonic decided to mess with the girl, making a yawn which made her freeze, “Amy..?” She hesitated before responding, “Yes; it’s me.” The male hedgehog just realized she had on the whole outfit for the headgear—fever-ridden cheeks hid away the sudden positive impression it had on him, “Hi.”

Sounding uncharacteristically meek—the teen coughed into a tight fist. It was also funny that Amy didn’t glomp right on top; lying helpless like this would guarantee him being choked to death by infatuation.

_She understands that she’ll get sick too._

“Easy Sonic,” having his bare hands rest on his sides, “Breathe evenly.” Physically speaking, Amy was rather distant.

“How are you Amy?” Managing an innocent smile, “Bet you’re ecstatic to be my caregiver today,” grinning in expecting her to huff and puff in denial that she enjoyed this situation where he would be completely vulnerable. When she never answered, Sonic sank back into the cotton filling, raising his arms to try and rest in his favorite position—arms behind his head—“Ack!” Coughing until Amy, again, guided his limbs back down for his lungs and diaphragm to have some room for air.

Bright green eyes gazed up at others much darker, and lush, “Thank you.” His palms brushed upon hers, holding onto her to make sure she wouldn’t repel, “You’re acting weird right now, Rose.”

“And you’re straining yourself by talking so much.”

Sonic chuckled, “Right.” Amy sighed, cheeks betraying her dormant need for affection from who seemed the only love of her life. After a minute passing without a word, Vanilla stepped in with the boy’s next meal. She caught sight of them together but didn’t pay it any mind, 

“Here Sonic.” Amy helped set up the dinner tray and poured the drink, her mind clearly on duty mode now. Now that he thought about it, she wasn’t up for chasing him around anymore. She took on more leadership roles as of late in the times he was AWOL by circumstance, or not. Simply put, Amy had become a formidable threat to foes, and less of a clingy but abundantly hopeful romantic.

The rabbit pet the blue creature’s quills very gently and exited the room after excusing herself politely, “Forgive me for the interruption.” Amy raised her brows and Sonic began to giggle, “She’s a sly one.”

The girl folded her arms facing away from him. A lump of, something, caught in his throat. The guy was afraid that he played with her feelings just now. Times like this were rare; it was expected that he’d be up and out of the house in a flash once he recovered.

The male hedgehog bit his lip, “I’m sorry—shouldn’t have..?” Rolling on his side, “Amy??” Lungs contracted once again; he forced himself to keep in that position, “Ah--! Um, Amy,” gulping, “you ok?”

The pink one just stood there, “I have to go.” Sonic couldn’t see her eyes anymore. His ears searched for any strange inflections in her statement. He couldn’t tell if the tone was that of dejection, or worse, that of neutrality—indifference. It worried him and he couldn’t understand why.

“Wait.” Sitting up out of bed in the ‘nude’ to reach for her; the covers had slipped off with nothing to be ashamed about. Regardless, as soon as she saw Amy wrapped the cloth around him, “Don’t do that.”

The boy caught one of her hands in suspension, “You know I’ll be ok.” Staring through her, “I want to know if you will be. I..” having that hand rest upon his warm face, “I swear I’m not delirious right now.” He beckoned her to sit, but not too close to prevent infection. Amy peered downward as he kissed her hand in deep gratitude.

No tears. Seemed like resignation.

“Wish I could hug you right now; umm.”

She pulled her hand away carefully and got up once more. This wasn’t normal at all. “Amy, please stay a bit longer.”

It was an eternity as she stopped halfway through the opening to the hallway. She responded with a smile, “I have to go, Sonic. After I’m done helping Vanilla for the day I’ll come back to visit.”

Why did his chest ache so much at her current disposition?

“Come back soon; I promise I’ll wait.” 

A gloved hand gripped the wooden frame, “Don’t promise.” He could only nod in apology before the girl left.

Sonic buried himself underneath the covers, but left enough of a space to breathe soundly. Or try to. Regardless of how warm it was, he still felt a chill down his spine that wouldn’t go away. Rubbing at his eyes before holding on fast to a spare pillow to eventually soothe himself to sleep,

“Dammit. I’m sorry Amy…”


	7. Two Sides

Non-alcoholic drinks were being passed around in plastic party cups; a lot of the residents couldn’t afford crystal. The raising of said cups was accompanied by the cheers of those of all ages. Another battle was won against their most current adversary. Chats and laughter wouldn’t cease during repairs being conducted by more forward-thinking, goal-driven Mobians. A well-constructed bonfire lit the indigo sky. Not everyone had access to the host’s home; regardless, Sonic made rounds to personally greet the guests, amiable as always.

But, perhaps not with the most sincerity.

At the edge of the gathering was a contemplative hedgehog, at the very least grateful that him and his, newfound acquaintances, had made it through another day. Per the norm, he barely consumed the food and drink and observed the rest of the crowd, as if he were outside a glass building looking in. 

It was effortless on their part to get together, smile, and hold one another as friends, lovers, and family kin. So natural—something he was clearly not. By now everyone had to have heard that he was created, as they assumed that he harbored one of the worst tempers and personality around. As if seeing your only friend getting shot didn’t have something to do with it…

He simply did not belong in their world, but had ended up here by pure circumstance.. He couldn’t just abandon it either for a life of solitude on another spacecraft.

“Mr. Shadow?”

“Hm?” Blinking at the sight of the bunny, before giving a half smile out of politeness, “Good evening, Cream.” Her small hand was surprisingly strong, “You’re alone again; come with us.” The Chao trilled in agreement. The man shook his head no, slowly, “I’m fine.. I see your mother.” Vanilla seemed worried, eyes searching around for her daughter in the sea of others, who had actually grown since they last bumped into each other.

How one ages..!

Amber eyes shone as if pleading for him to come along. Ruby orbs glazed over like that of a doll.

“I’m sorry; perhaps next time when this,” hand upwards in the air making a circle with flair, “is all over and everything is settled. Back to normal.” Cream lifted a corner of her lip trying to give an understanding nod, “Ok. Hope to see you soon.” Cheese nuzzled to the black hedgehog before returning to its friend. “Good night Shadow.”

He repeated the goodbye, making sure that mother and daughter were reunited before realizing the blue ‘copy’ of himself was heading his way. Pretending to not have noticed him, he casually strolled off leaving the appetizers and spritz behind, like a lone partygoer leaving the scene to smoke on the balcony. Feeling a sharp focus burning into him, he felt genuinely disturbed when a hand smacked his shoulder in goodwill,

“Hey buddy~!”

“I’m not your ‘buddy’.” By now he would have shoved him off, “Hi, Sonic.” Not turning around to see what kind of face he’d be pulling off this time. The blue blur chuckled, “How are things?”

“…” Silent for a solid minute. Hand was off, “Same as ever, right?” A subtle yet noticeable unsureness in his voice. Now Shadow peeked behind himself, “What do you think?” The cobalt’s bright green eyes downcast in defeat in trying to get something different out of the distant companion.

Shadow questioned with an unrelenting gaze, “How are things, with _you?_ Bored already to bother talking to me?” Part of him wished to have Sonic stay longer, to be his usual persistent self—only to be confused when he just walked back to the sea of others. It was time for black to leave, skating off to the tropical wood via the beach..

“Why does this keep coming out of my mouth?” Thinking aloud, grating teeth together before biting down on the sides of his tongue to prevent a sore jaw. Interactions shouldn’t be this hard..! It doesn’t cost one’s soul, artificial or not, to be a decent person and to have at least someone smile at you for existing. 

“What am I thinking?” At the edge of the forest dead stop in his tracks. Head hung in shame.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking—but I got some time to kill to figure it out.”

Neck twisted to find Sonic beside him, “Where’d you come from??” Admittedly, Shadow could be so absorbed in his thoughts that it was a viable flaw, if not downfall.

“You wanna race? I need the exercise.” Grinning, though not right at him. The crazy shine in his irises had gone missing. “No rocket boots.”

The black hedgehog took forever in processing that blurb of information; he finally bent his knees to lift his shoes just enough to deactivate the hover feature.

“Ready?” The red eyes practically glared onward, mainly inward at his incompetence for things outside of action and peril. “Set— _Go!_ ” Blue zipped along—half second later Black went after him. The competition could have been done a lot sooner had he removed the inhibitor rings on his ankles. In retrospect, it wouldn’t have been fair. After saving the world countless times, they were in essence a far cry from what they used to be: Bitter rivals. The fighting, borderline narcissistic spirit had been doused considerably within the dark hedgehog since he spiraled inwards, disregarding the changing world around him—the changing people around him..

Lush green passages, cliffsides and dizzying loops later they had made it onto a plateau with its own little oasis and crisp body of water (which Sonic paid much mind to avoid). The younger hedgehog had hardly broken a sweat. Their end would have been considered a tie, although it was taxing hard on the other Lifeform catching his breath, letting out a pained cough.

“You seem out of shape.”

“Your stupid type of food.”

“You’re malnourished; that’s what.”

Shadow _had_ been getting rather gaunt. Any negative emotions and impulses that used to power outwards now inverted, as to not cause any innocents harm in the worst possible moment. Large amounts of stress affected his health. He always had to carry the blame for something. Not this blasted hedgehog near him; oh no—he was _perfect_ in every way.

Shadow growled in response, but even that was weak.

“Geez; you should sit,” guiding rigid shoulders to a nearby boulder for a bench.

He attempted to relax, gripping himself all the same. Deep breathing forced. The blue hedgehog in question settled down nonchalantly next to him, looking off to the side dejected, “Why _do_ I bother?” Stretching his arms out and above his head, “I’m talking to a brick wall.”

The older one had clasped his hands together, wringing at them wondering what the game was this time, “I’m not a wall. I.. Is there something you need to talk about with me?” Tongue then working inside his mouth, not too obvious, but it got the blue thing to smirk, “I know you saw me before your escape; seems like there was something on _your_ mind.”

The guys kept their distance from each other to which Shadow mixed a curt laugh with a sigh of relief, and worry, “So I _have_ lost my edge.” He couldn’t tell in that moment; his mug was changing from its dark tan to a slight shade of pink. It would explain a sickly feeling.

Awkward pause came after; both caught sight of shooting stars and heard the wind against the ferns and saw it brush upon the surface of the lake. Red eyes hid behind heavy lids, “.. Sonic.”

“Yes?”

“What, am I to you? Now?” The other raised his brows in shock. “Because, I don’t see you as I did before. You were simply annoying back then.” The cobalt rodent tucked his arms into his lap, shrinking down into himself. “I’ve looked at us as.. Something other than enemies.”

“Hm; frenemies?” Nervous chuckle, “Best rival buds?”

Fist clenched, wanting to resist the next word, “No.” Ruby revealed itself, hardly able to make contact with Emerald—Peridot—whatever.

What Shadow couldn’t say he showed, placing a nervous hand in the space between them—

A clear vulnerability.

Sonic kept further away, “Just _friends_ , right??” Being rather accusatory, “Since I’m not available as anything else to anyone.” Shadow masked disappointment with a scoff, “But, Amy? Tails—?”

“No,” The blue one gripped his knee hard, hiding his face away, “and don’t even think about Tails being some..!”

The black hedgehog took his hand back insulted, “That’s not my thought process—and that’s not what I’m after, Sonic Hedgehog.” Now directing anger outward, “If I wanted _that_ I would’ve taken advantage of you many times over by now.” Sonic nearly fell off the rock wanting to get away from the subject, “ _What??_ ”

Shadow, noticing his own voice raised, made his last phrase a mumble in apology, “Although, however ‘natural’ that’s supposed to be I don’t think I’d enjoy it one iota.” Trying to turn it into triviality, “You might though.”

It earned him a wild punch to the face, “You bastard! I’d hate it!” He was frighteningly livid.

Not realizing the weight of his words, Shadow actually cowered under Sonic’s abrupt stand while holding his face, “S-Sonic.”

Green eyes darkened considerably, “In case you haven’t noticed I’m never swooning for a dame or for a man—When have you seen me being kissed? Don’t answer that.” Shadow gulped at the prickling words, just taking the yelling like a child. “I mean, when have you seen _me_ , a growing teenager, wanting to get cozy with someone else?” Tone kept sharp to cut into the other’s psyche.

The older hedgehog went quiet, curling into himself on the flat surface. That glare barely softened. 

“No; I haven’t seen it…”

Sonic exhaled, freezing up when he continued. “And I understand why, if you understand me.”

Cobalt turned away, gripping its arm enough to bruise.. “I do.” Shaking, “So you know, then, that I can’t afford to.”

The black hedgehog shivered from the cold. Out of a kindling of self-preservation, he snapped himself out of fear and sat up to bring his knees to his chest, shielding against the breeze. Eyes shut to hide away from the world to indulge in self-deprecation and pity. He never did hear, however, the zipping rush of speed that signified the blue hedgehog’s departure. Shadow looked again: Sonic was grounded on his knees at the bank of the water, leaning near it as if he wanted to force drowning headfirst.

“.. You should go back to them.”

“I, c-can’t. Not now,” rubbing a damp glove to his face, back turned. Shadow’s heart about stopped at the low cry, and he wanted to rush to his aid—but what could he do?? Be allowed to do? His face red and tingled with all sorts of built up tension, he got up putting on a serious expression at a last-ditch effort to assume control. It crumbled when he got a long look at his so-called rival, “Stop that, please.”

Lime jerked upward in a cross of anguish and rage in trembling features, hands about to form claws with how they were tensed, “Easy for _you_ to say, robot for brains!”

By default, the elder responded with violence; his own face stinging from earlier. “Oh!” Sonic gripped his side and lower abdomen after that swift kick, hissing but not retaliating.

“Why won’t you now?!” Shadow already regretted the blow; guilt was no longer a stranger, “Sonic..! Answer me!” Pupils unfocused.

The younger guy laughed maliciously, “Go away egomaniac—you’d be doing all of us a favor!” 

Tears fell from his cheeks all the same as if he couldn’t believe the words that were spilling from his mouth. No longer understanding where he was, Shadow’s vision got blurred and darkened; he tried to keep his composure even as hands broke from rationality, blindly binding onto cobalt and peach fur,

“I’m not leaving, you hear?!”

Loud enough to give earaches for a week; Sonic gulped, wanting to tear away from his grasp. To challenge the supernatural strength, he gripped onto one of the black hedgehog’s gloves to try crushing the bones beneath as punishment for getting this far. It was enough to make the other wince,

“You don’t have to be alone in this, Hedgehog.”

Reddened sockets allowed the liquid to freefall, “I can’t lose anyone I care for, especially not--!” Burrowing himself into a tight hug and more consoling from the Shadow of his own self, incapable of finishing a single sentence, “Why, you--?!” Inhaling and exhaling haphazardly when calloused fingers rubbed small, tight circles on the most stressed points of his muscles, a trick that Rouge had taught him after a lousy day. Sonic groaned in exasperation and, needless to say, embarrassment for his ‘disgusting’ show of ‘weakness’...

A few minutes of the massage led to less dialogue, glances and weak attempts at a smile or two between them. The breakdown had made Sonic exhausted, more than any fight in his prime. There was a reason why he in particular didn’t like to stay inside his head for too long.. “Shadow.”

Practically lying in his arms, the trust was so great that he began to fade into nothingness. The freak of science gazed at the creature in awe through watery orbs under the moonlight.

He wouldn’t dare break this connection now. With utmost care he carried the sleeping tragic hero to find a spot soft enough to lean back and take his own rest, keeping Sonic abreast, “There, there..”

They didn’t know or care when they woke up—the sky was still dark and spotted with stars. In the far distance sensitive ears picked up on the sounds of ongoing festivity.

On the way back, they decided to walk.


End file.
